danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ludicrine
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:Ludicrine" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 23:34, December 21, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hiyas! It's uploady time! These are some fake enemies I made using bitmap stuff. No! Stickman!‎ The vicious Green Box Wyvern uses his Bolt attack on the group. Files Moved to User:Ludicrine/SR Enemies Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Idea Coments Not bad! I like your custom head a lot, looks like the pringles guy. :p The angry head is good too. :p anyway, onto the custom species, I won't talk about them too much, altough I did like the scorpion. maybe it's body could have one attack, and it's tail another? (like shock or poison) Thanks! These are my first pixel things ever, so I was expecting harsh criticism. Anyway, I wasn't thinking about attacks, but I'm planning on using the scorpion's tail for it's magic attacks. If you have any ideas please tell me! Also, see if you can find someone willing to help with stage creation and all the other stuff needed for a fake series. Ludicrine 00:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Series of Seriesness! I am planning on making a series of... something. Any suggestions and help appreciated! Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ooooooh Boy This is the first Uberboss. There is a long stage map that contains one of each boss in its levels. At the end, you fight an Uberboss, who should have multiple forms. When it is defeated, you go to an all-new map and can go back to a previous map by fighting a super-weakened version of the Uberboss (In this case, you can fight the demolished form again). Ludicrine 01:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Map Stuff I could make an artificial part of the map... You should realise that The map is based on the original, the one Ha55ii intended to make for SR. If you'd really like a postion in the map, just tell me your stages, location and terrain. I could make a map that gathers all Fan Art stages. Re: Re: Map Stuff "I could make an artificial part of the map... You should realise that The map is based on the original, the one Ha55ii intended to make for SR." Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry. The stages are: Treetops 1, Treetops 2, (can split into) Treetrunks, Treetops 3 (From Treetops 2), Crop Circle (From Treetrunks, has one of two megabosses), Branch, Nest (has the other megaboss, though I am unsure whether I want it to be an uberboss or not), and as a hidden map, Canopy (From Branch) The terrain has a lot of trees (duh) and I was thinking it could stretch from the Castle going either North or South, whichever has more room. If it is still not enough, could you change the island outline to fit more stages on (whatever direction)? If it is too much you can get rid of Treetrunks, Canopy, Branch, and/or Nest and I will find a new placement for the megaboss. Thanks! Ludicrine 02:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Okay- Something like This? WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Thank you! This is great! Yo man! Alright... but sometimes I'll fit better with drawing Tip: Save images in PNG format, so it won't be distorted. HankGuideDude 15:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE AWESOME. The scorpion didn't turn out good because I originally intended it to be a slug...but that was awesome. I am uploading something in PNG format now. Thanks! Ludicrine 23:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Work on Christmas Eve? Yep! I got a whole boatload of stuff here! Well, it took me a while. Well, for starters, I have the tumbler species. It moves about by tumbling on its other heads and deals damage to itself while doing this. Therefore, it has high health and has many ranged attacks. Concession stand? Oh, it's right there, attacking the man in the blue sweatshirt. This is the cart species, which was a collosal failure. It moves around using its wheels (duh), and summons half-sized walkers of its head and color. With Bitmap, that is impossible to create, so this is the best I can do. LolWUT? I thought that too. I was attempting to make a new head, Energy, but then had the urge to make a pinwheel species. Since it always ended up looking like a (not saying it to avoid offending people), I decided to just make shoes instead. When I was done, I realised that I used BOSS size, not enemy size. The result is a Red Boss Energy Hurdler(renamed because I found out that canabalt isn't a word, just a game). Merry Christmas! Ludicrine 03:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Another tip The enemies/objects related to Stick Ranger look better in Black Background (Make sure there's nothing that is black on the enemy/object). HankGuideDude 20:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay! Say, is anyone interested in making a racetrack series? I know I'm not done with the Treetops yet, but I have the ideas for all the enemies already. Track 1- Gray Star Wheel, Orange Gel Tumbler, Green Mask Canabalt, Red Boss Smiley Cart Track 2- Purple Diamond Wheel, White Castle Cart (lol), Red Roundhead Blader (New species?), Red Boss Energy Canabalt Track 3- Yellow X Tumbler, Blue Castle Blader, Strange Gray Smiley Walker (?), Yellow Gel Wheel, Red Boss Skull Blader Pit Stop- Tan Box Stickman, Brown Box Zombie, Yellow Box Cart, Track boss (A Green Energy Light (New species)) I had a slightly edited Christmas Tree but decided not to post it. I have no idea why this isn't in my SR Enemy blog... Happy holidays! Ludicrine 01:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wyverns... ...don't they have two wings? :/ HankGuideDude 05:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping no one would notice that... I can't seem to make it have two wings no matter how hard I try! :( Could you help? Ludicrine 17:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : (Obvious has never been so bliss) HankGuideDude 18:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried something like that but the other wing always looked like a beard. :( Thanks Again! Ludicrine 19:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I Might Get to Work on Next Year *Quartered Diamond Head *More Treetops Stuff *Racetrack Series-(From Pyramid) Track 1, Track 2, Track 3, Pit Stop **Series goes around the small plot of land that is taller on the map. Pit Stop has the Track Boss, a Green Energy Light (Oooh, new!), and connects with Track 1 after it is defeated. **There is a strange enemy in the Pit Stop that looks vaguely familiar...killing it may result in... *Memory Lane- Secret stage on top of High land place **Boss is Time King **Accessable through killing a strange-looking enemy... *Lolwut? Unnamed series- (From ???) !!!, ..., Ancient Altar (finally, some use for my spider megaboss!) *Modernized stuff- (From Village) City (Town), Paved Street (Opening Street), Alley 1 (Grassland 1), Alleys 2 and 3 (Grassland 2 and Hill Country 1), Oiled Lake (From Alley 2; based on oil spill), Alley 4 (From Alleys 2 and 3, NOT from Oiled Lake), Town (Good old starting town!) *Amber- Possible megaboss...I don't know yet. *Frozen Waters- With a cool terrain, too! I'm going on a wikibreak to catch up on school stuff and such, so I will be mostly inactive from tomorrow through two weeks from then. Racetrack.... You mean like in races an stuff like that? HankGuideDude 22:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Ludicrine 02:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : Here's a suggested tileset for it: : Use it for creating a landscape using Justme2's Landscape Generator. HankGuideDude 13:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The Landscape Generator either is too smart for my brain or it just hates me. Either way, I won't get back to you on this for a while, so just make sure that my uploads and account don't get overrun by spam while I'm gone. Ludicrine 19:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Copy You copy me.It show on the list.And also what you copy me. *Racetrack-Train *Cart-Car *Oiled Lake-Oil ocean After,it my the best pixel editor.It show on the list.See it on my user page.If you have not (),is a species. *Cover *Super Bat *Cannon(head) *Laucher *Miner(class) *bomber(class)(my version) *Car *Chain *Spike *Crater *Bug *Fighter *Bird *Lava wave The poisoner 00:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I was aware of your train series, but racetrack is based on a racecar track, not in a racecar, so I didn't see why that would be copying. I looked at your car species, and I guess some of my inspiration came from it, but most is from Snack Bar, a boss from Maplestory. For the Oil stuff, I didn't know you had an oil series, so sorry about that. After that, I have no idea what you are trying to say. Can someone translate please? XD Seriously, what are you saying? "After,it my the best pixel editor (lolwut?).It show on the list (What shows on the list?).See it on my user page (you mean your pixel stuff?).If you have not (),is a species (If it has no ()than it is a species, okay). Ludicrine 00:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) My pixel art.The poisoner 02:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. Ludicrine 02:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) And also,is out of the train.The poisoner 13:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I can help you.Im a very good pixel editor,make new species,compo item,weapons(not all),Head,enemy,class,ect...The poisoner 21:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! So, I have my first fandom class- Judges. They use hammer weapons that are slow with high damage (except for the DEX weapons, which are fast and have moderate damage) They also have an effect called Law, which is like aura and adds different effects to their weapons. The weapons are: Hammer, Iron Gavel, Light Gavel, Fear Gavel, Dexterity Gavel, Needle Mallet, Holy Mallet, Horror Mallet, Dash Mallet, Stab Thumper, Tesla Thumper, Murder Thumper, Hyper Thumper, and Time King Hammer (I will take care of the Time King one). If you could help me with some of the weapons that would be great! You don't have to do all, though. Ludicrine 19:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I not good to create long list of weapons,create fan made weapons image!The poisoner 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Me also Adopt enemy is:The good monster or adopt?The poisoner 17:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Also,i like to me also is a page you can adopt enemy. My adopt an enemy is just something you can put on a user page. It doesn't do anything else, really. I saw your adopt an enemy and was about to ask you about it but then I got this message =D What the... How did you access the talk page at the Moon Series user page... I thought there was no access there! HankGuideDude 11:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh? There wasn't? Oh... wait, no access as in you didn't want people to go there or there was some sort of protective thing? Well, no, I thought they all disappered from all wikias, but turns out, there was no access there (It's kind of annoying right there). I still would like to recieve comments about my ideas. HankGuideDude 22:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Messages... You'll have a look at the talk page because it now has more votes for the sea snakes that for eel!The poisoner 13:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. I do not speak French. Sorry. Ludicrine 21:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL GAG DEATH XD! Poisonshot is apparently not english. Everything that comes out of him is EngRish. so yea. XD Mmkay. Say, who wrote this message? Was it the ghosts again? Aww, I hate the ghosts... anyways, the br / thing is the most helpful thing ever. Thank you for using it. I will treasure it always. Not really. Do not wand i get banned.Please refresh you.And spam=virus. Please refresh you does not make sense. Wand is a thing wizards use in Harry Potter. Spam is not a virus, spam is when you keep putting the same message on multiple unrelated pages. Translators suck, I know. But anyway, I have no idea what you are trying to say, because it seems to me that you are scared that I will ban you for trying to get out a virus. 1:You did not put a virus here, 2:I can't ban people, 3:I can't get rid of viruses. TRANSLATOR, CAN'T IS CAN NOT OR CANNOT! Interesting... Is this like the sequel to Stick Ranger, payback, or something like that? HankGuideDude 22:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you heard about the zodiac change? Didn't hear about the zodiac change. Anyway, this isn't as grand as a new game, but it's my best idea in my opinion. On opening street, a creature was walking along trying to find his staff. However, a group of little weak stickmen defeated him by surprise, thinking he was the boss of the stage. The truth? Opening street ''does not have a boss. The Time Master is angry. The world will remember his name. Dramatic, huh? Well, meet the Time Master! Few have seen him, fewer survived, fewer than that battled him, only two attacked him, only one hurt him, and none lived to tell the tale. He sits atop memory lane, which is located in the center of where my track series goes around. He lures unsuspecting characters by reviving the first enemy they ever fought with the power of his Time Staff. They look exactly the same as before...except for a blue floating scar. If the enemy is defeated, they are sent to memory lane, a place of test, deceit, and one big, bad bodyguard. Submarine Shrine Boss now has bionic legs and a water oxygen tank. By defeating the Time Master, you gain equips of the Time Master, which all have something to do with the gravestone on him or the three blue orbs. Ludicrine 23:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Talkain Abaouwt Stuphff Heads! The smilies are the origin species that fight for dominance over others. The X's are an extinct species of emotionless servants of the smilies. The Skulls were the fist to separate from the smilies. The Fairies are the high supreme lords of the Skulls. The Caps rebelled against the Gels. The Roundheads were discovered by a Skull scout and were mistaken for Smilies. After a huge battle, the Roundheads became p!$$3d off and joined the Smilies. The Gels were the first to rebel from the Skulls. The Stars rebelled against the Smilies and suffered humilliating defeat. They are in exile. The Masks tried to rebel against the Skulls and failed. They are in a conservatory in Smiley territory. The Boxes are native to the Desert land and are having their own war of the sleepies and the neutrals. The Diamonds are neutral scientists who work for money. Their master is a failed experiment by a Skull who worked as a Smiley at the time (before the separation), so they secretly plan on attacking at the right moment. The Vampires are exiled Smileys who killed their families because they thought that they were real vampires. The Castles are reinforced Skull warriors. The Energies are a dying species who live to serve the Smilies for no reason. They seem to bring up something about the letters X, O, and the alphabet... Comments Now,with more heads... It cool or not?The poisoner 00:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I wand also a species! Also:Chain differrance:All the part of level,it in the same wall and it move like whip. --- Species can be used to determine battle class, but the images differ for certain ones, so this will be hard. I like the castle additions, but four seems a little much... perhaps I will keep the chipped one and make a new eye for it. The half-diamond seems odd... I will add another half to make it look like the diamond is a broken mask. The big diamond is one of a kind, so there cannot really be a half for it. I like the mask and the one on the bottom, but I am going to patch up the new mask only slightly. The Fire head's eyes look far apart, so I'm going to make it look like he is facing sideways. I can't see what you did with the vampire, so I will look into that. Say, have you seen my new stock of adopt an enemies yet? Just leave me a message if you want one. Yes, and about the chain/wrecker conflict... The wrecker is bolted in a wall and swings side to side until he sees a Character. He then uses his short ranged attack. Ludicrine 16:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You wand help it? I like you help my wind factory,please help it,you can make idea for it free! Ps:i create chain and magnet species and mask(happy). Your new species look my arrow species,for wild street. Okay. Ludicrine 16:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) A:Spolers What happened to the Submarine Shrine Boss?A:It turn into a big beetle.The poisoner 00:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What is this place?A:This is the final castle. Who is guy on the far left?A:Is the opening street boss, show it invincible and his hand. The poisoner 00:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) --- Well, what happened was: Submarine Shrine Boss now has legs and a water tank. This place is memory lane, my newest stage! Actually, Opening Street wasn't supposed to have a boss. The Time Master was minding his own business when some guy knocked his staff out of his hands and started beating him up. Without his disguise now, The Time Master is angry and wants revenge. Anyway, if you have suggestions for other questions, I might change my ideas around if I really like it. Ludicrine 16:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Energy light... The green energy light not have a description.I would a description,please.The poisoner 18:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) He's the Boss of the Track series. That's all I thought about so far. You can make the stats and attacks if you want. On the picture he is hanging from the ceiling. Ludicrine 19:51, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Adopt an Enemy I would like to adopt gladus, the green diamond cactus. ZoshiX 02:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Gladus is yours! Take care of him/her. (Whatever you want the gender to be :/)Just post the picture on your user page and don't steal my credit. Ludicrine 02:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Comment... I would crystal.I can buy it? New help Now, you can help my thunder storms series?It need the thunder head and the robot species.Also, you can create skating?Is a new weapon.Please help it.The poisoner 12:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Crystal is yours! Just give me credit and post the picture on your user page. Anyway, you just started the wind factory and I still need to help you with the Bank series! Let me finish with those first. What are the enemies for Bank 1, 2, and 3? Ludicrine 16:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Bank 1 enemy:Red Diamond Cactus, Red Diamond Walker, Green Roundhead Walker and Red Boss Diamond Walker.The poisoner 17:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, the Diamond Head are Half Diamond. Map Here is your map ------- SR123 06:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) SR experimental game I would want to work with you to make the experimental game. Samuel17 00:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No i mean your '''experimental game, i can give you ideas (sorry, i did not specified your experimental game. I can give you iedas. Samuel17 01:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol... Pokémon™ + Stick ranger = Éxperiméntal Gãme? Lol... I could help too... »NNW ¤ Talk Page« BarfQuestion wiki? Isn't he the guy who makes those strange-yet-impresive animations like The Closing Hour and Supervillain? Yeah, I've seen some of his works before (And they're pretty damn good as well as being pretty damn strange). But I don't think I can really help you with this. .-. Sorry. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy (I actually fucking signed in to leave a message!!) Mmkay. At least you know him. =D Ludicrine 20:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I can help you? I can help you frozens waters series?Publicing to more user, make enemy, map, weapons etc.Head also(you can use flag castle and broken castle. Note:Broken castle dont appear first on Frozen Waters, but in ravine.The poisoner 23:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I need: *Warm Coat- A compo item needed in order to walk around *Suggestions for enemies, bosses, and the megaboss- Art and stats *Spread the word- Don't spam, just ask a couple of people if they want to help. I'll take care of weapons, help with the enemies/bosses, finalize the megaboss when I get a suggestion I really like, and get another person to do the map. Ludicrine 23:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Is not spam, but i in creation of enemy of frozen waters 1.They contain flag castle.Use it for boss castle, i make a boss Flag Castle. But stop fcuk also and have a new species:Frozen wheel.The poisoner 23:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't like alternate species, but I'll make some new species in here. Check the last two pages on my user page and the newest addition to oodles of doodles. This was the intended megaboss. I would prefer an amber megaboss like this one. I'm keeping the attacks though, but will add more by request. I'm not saying that you do spam, I'm just telling you not to when you advertise my Frozen Waters. Don't use the word fcuk. It is a curse word with two letters jumbled up. Not to mention it's my word =D Thanks for helping me! Ludicrine 23:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Forelly... Here is Forelly: Re: oh Noes Well, judging by the fact you encounter then some time after Pyramid Boss, I would say about 1700 LP. Also, for a random bullshit fact, I actually had made those mini versions before :P. Had it where they would be spawned by the Wheel Core, but I figured that the final version was hard (AKA unfair and bullshit) enough. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Help! You can help my new Surprise Church Series?Is based on toy and show.You can make ball head?Bouncer is sinply a walker that bounce. Note:It have two megaboss:Pink Boss Ball Bouncer, Grey Boss Trapeze Stickman.The poisoner 23:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I need a new head: the head of ice, like fire, but a head with three peaks._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 00:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Adopt an enemy I would want to adopt Annual, the Orange Smiley Walker, and also i can create a pet so it could be also my own (woah 2 pets, thats crazy taking care of 2 pets haha!) Samuel17 00:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) OK: My pet is a Grey Smiley Dragon Head colour: Grey Tail: orange Dot (at the end of tail): same orange as the tail) you can choose any grey and orange. Happy smiley head, like Annual. Yeah, now im busy. Samuel17 01:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) i did forgot saying that the head must be not grey but '''Dark grey. OK, i try do it by myself and it looks like this: Its name is Firey It can be my own (i have no question mark) and if you dont know what i doing, look here How that's? Good, huh?Can be my own now and look at the blue link (here) in the above sentence if you dont know what im doing. And also did you see my reply on Annual' attack: i said i know 3 arrows (spear, one arrow and two arrow), and dont forget to make a template of Annual! Samuel17 01:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) adopted ennemy I would like to help you to create new pets forn adoption. I also created a head and i would like a name for it. It's walker, copter and vine species ThanksThechosenOne 12:26, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I've chose the species randomly ThechosenOne 12:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Name... Roundhead(Devil)?The poisoner 21:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Blood Shock? Never really got what blood shock actually does. Does it do 1/4 of the damage value shown?? Does it do 1/4 of it's own LP? Does it loses 1/4 of it's LP when it attacks? Does it do 1/4 of the Ranger's LP?? I DON'T KNOW MAN (<-- LOLHEMAD). Erhm. Anyways, if I would of known the thing you were going to make was an enemy template, I coulda done it myself XP. Oh well, can't change the past, now can we? You did a good job anyways. CHEERS. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Ah, I see. So if it does 8 damage, the Wheel takes 2 damage from a recoil-like thing. Gotcha. I bet you don't know who this is jajajajajajjajajaja Frozen Waters Megaboss Here is the image for my ideas. ZoshiX 04:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I present to you... ...THIS! HankGuideDude 16:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ...and that... HankGuideDude 18:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) WTF EPIC 16:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Strange, but why are weapons, and the mame of boss:Black Boss Mask Wywern(Yes, then is mask)._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 16:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In other news... I May I adopt "Forelly", please? HankGuideDude 19:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Further on.. TIME ATTAX Since he's the Time "MASTER", he can: *Slow all characters down in time (50% slow for about 20 seconds). *Stop completely one character in time (freeze for 10 seconds). *Quicken up for 20 seconds (0.5x AGI) or 10 seconds (0.25x AGI). *Go back in time where his LP value was 10 seconds ago. All of these can occur once every 10 seconds (that's where his base AGI is). HankGuideDude 20:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Adopt Byser I could adopt Byser? I would love to have as he is still free! Pet Adoption... I cant believe I am saying this but... I would like to adopt... Ergoth. ZoshiX 04:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) New good monster I could adopt Demon? Is my ideas for new pet. This it the image: Is a mix: Box, dragon, fish, bird and it have horns! Is red.' Attention, it is very violent (more than Ergoth!)' He need: *Sleep *food *battle *play *fly *swim *walk *water (for drink) *bone (like a dog) *wash *anti-hyperactivity medication *Liberty (twice a week) More than Ergoth?!?! And you are ADOPTING IT!?? ZoshiX Yes, I love the danger! Adopt a Pet Ideas Here are some ideas Jango- The Orange Roundhead Wheel Squirt- The Blue Giant Gel Mushroom Sparky- The Yellow Vampire Dragon Kevin- The Albino Alternate Roundhead Spider ZoshiX 21:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Picture- The ultimate monster! I create the ultimate monster, he is a big mix! Mixs: : Species *Stickman *Spider *Bird *fish *dragon *helicopter *snake : Heads *Smiley *Roundhead *X *Cap *Star He need: *Attention *Food for ALL heads *Play *Water for ALL heads *Fly *swim *climb *washing *walk *liberty, DONT PLACE IN A CAGE *sleep *read *light *jump *throw attack IS AGRESSIVE ONLY WHEN HE IS IN A CAGE, DONT PLACE HE IN A CAGE IN THE PET SHOP!!!!! Annual What attack Annual does? Samuel17 15:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) What arrow, i know 3 :spear (used by the Grey Boss Roundhead Walker), two arrow (the arrows from the Smiley Walkers), and one arrow (the arrows used by the Skull Snakes Samuel17 23:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i almost forgot: decide the rest of the attack, LP, strenght, weakness ect. and i will make a template. Samuel17 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) New Pet Is here: Is Bascor . It created for it look like a baby scopion.The poisoner 00:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) He attack is a Green Needle.The poisoner 00:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Junior's Card No offense, but I think Junior's card is a bit overpowered. I mean, you could just put is on your highest attacking team member and heal like crazy. I mean, 25 per second is a lot, especially for 3 of the 4 rangers and that early in the game. This is the same for the other levels. May I suggest 10, 20, 30, and 40? Also, does the effect stack if more than one ranger wears it? ZoshiX 22:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Ludicrine!! Thank you for giving me a tip on rounded-rectangles! I fixed almost (if not all) of the wiki templates (Deletion, Speedy, Stub, etc.) (Saw the templates, didn't want my page to be deleted, cleaned up, or be a stub. LD) They look better than they were! HankGuideDude 23:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you see a non-rounded, non-outlined rectangle, replace it with this base. P.P.S. You can update the template thumbnails, if you want. Template He need erased.You dont like certain idea, but it would that as good monster.Also:He can dont know that.Yes.That is very epic.The poisoner 00:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New Adoption Idea Shipment! Squar: Tan Star Jellyfish Blarg: Grey Sleepy Box Snake Geno: Neon Gel Zombie Note: Glows in the Dark Aglebahr: White Diamond Cart ZoshiX 03:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Hang on, just testing a signature here... LD 21:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Pet Adoption I want to adopt Hatred and Sparky. My 2 Boxer + 2 Priest team need some flying force for the flying enemies. Ivan247 04:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 12:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hay There's an pet shop in the french Stick Ranger wiki that is exactly the same as yours, only with some more created pets (link is http://fr.stickrangerfr.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Pascal5333/Adoptez_un_ennemi) 15:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) The so called "Fall Season"... Here's the minty head: About the PLAIGURISM thing... I don't know what to do with that.. :S HankGuideDude 16:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I got it! If they keep steal from us, we'll steal from them! >:3 How 'bout it?! HankGuideDude 18:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) But is it a good idea? HankGuideDude 20:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ennemy OK, but about the template, its Annual's stats, or something. Samuel17 21:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Feel Free to use my heads and species anytime you like. P.S. Just had a cavity filled and I am NUMB! Ugh... ZoshiX 23:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I did not know the rules. Can I be unbanned Calm down! It stop plaguiarism, proff:http://fr.stickrangerfr.wikia.com/wiki/Idées_venant_de_Dan-Ball_Wiki Poor guy... Can you put the Red Roundhead Scorpion for adoption? Or can you keep it? You can come up with any name you want.. HankGuideDude 18:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your problem You turned now to a hell because you make (I no sure, they minimum):300 vs 2.That too highter to pascal5333.The poisoner 19:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Problem Nié hé hé dont me, I promise.The poisoner 01:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Note:You will make the wiki on war, and you mean you stop the war, and you continue the war.The poisoner 01:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am new in this Wiki! For try to fit in this Wiki, I participate to projects!!!!! I can have Bear pet? Happyman2341 12:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I can use, not adopt Crystal, Hatred, Sparky and Flamey, is for my party!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Participe to it, please!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 14:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) In other news... II Can I adopt Squirt? Sounds kind of weird dosen't it? HankGuideDude 13:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) New pet It name is steamy!The poisoner 23:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Jango... I can adopt it?The poisoner 00:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Party images Hello, is my, Happyman2341!!!!! :-) I can use, not adopt, ALL good monster for my images? In addition, it will demonstrate the popularity of good monsters!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for use good monster in my other image...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Is a present: Ice cream!!!!!!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Go to my Party! Please!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Adopt Flamey I want to adopt flamey. Note that i am unbanned. SR123 04:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It name are bigroc! Umm.. How can people adopt pets from ZoshiPack if some of them arent even posted on the page? ZoshiX 21:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What does that mean? You can't use the scorpion image or something? ZoshiX 21:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Y'know, my images have been screwy lately too. We could wait for this to clear up and go ahead and post the other pets? ZoshiX 21:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Coelcanth Can I adopt it?You can use my fan-made image and idea.The poisoner 21:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ennemies ideas I have some ennemies ideas. I will post them in this sections, but just wait and maybe i will add several ennemies: Blasty, the Red Big Diamond Bat About It makes a rain of 10 piercings bolts (like an mix of blizzard and thunderstorm 2 and the red big diamond spider bolts). 2 SP into STR adds 1-1 damage. It is also effective to put SP into MAG, so it can make flame damage (flame is like poison, but it is fire typed). Put SP into DEX make the flame effect last for longer (10 SP into DEX adds 1s flame time, while 10 SP into MAG adds 1-1 flame damage. Note that DEX is useless without 10 MAG.﻿ RWJ says: "SPONGE-BOBBLE!" From the ZoshiX Package, I'll pick "Geno" and "Squar" (I'll have 4 pets! That's nuts!) Sorry for the random title. Ray is growing on me.. HankGuideDude 00:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is "Squirt" really supposed to be a boss or something? P.P.S. Mark adopted pets in a red or blue or whatever colored font. Helps to the eye or something.. Can I adopt Blarg? his name seems to fit me. XD Ownage777 22:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Just Saying... I think this page is getting big enough for an archive, just saying... ZoshiX 14:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. I know that I made one for my talk page when I had a lot of old converstions on it.-- ''page/ '' 21:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: pet rules OK! Ownage777 21:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Pets Wow, that is a whole lot of new pets! By the way, I can tell that you played Metroid Prime 2: Echoes now. (Blarg was not a good idea to call that pet!) Also, I might want to use Herby (Shouldn't he be a car?) in a stage, so tell me if some one adopts him please. -- ''page/ '' 21:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) So, you want to protect it until you are sure you want it or something? LD 21:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, just let me know if some one adopts it. Actally, nevermind! I can just follow your pet shop page and the wiki will let me know if he gets adopted! -- ''page/ '' 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Turbine head Based on the 10x enlarged picture, is this what a Blue Turbine Dragon should look like? -- ''page/ '' 22:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sournois This is my new animal for the Pet Shop: Sournois (witch in French means sly) It's a yellow demon spider who is not aggressive but like to play tricksThechosenOne 13:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New pet I have a new pet. (Um... kinda lame opening sentence, but yeah...)His name is Atlas. Statistics: *Likes to be outdoors *Dosen't need much attention *Extremely helpful, non- aggresive. *Able to travel through terrain (Which includes swimming in water) In other notes... *Pets need to eat, play, sleep, etc. right? So what do you think of a pet items shop? Users can paste the items into their profile and show how they treat their pet. »NNW ¤ Talk Page« Pet Shipment! This is for future use: 1. Digug- Grey Cyclops Drill- Creative 2. Stormie- Purple Puff Twister- Carefree 3. Clyde- Green Smiley Copter (Neutral) - Energetic 4. Freo- Blue Hex Tumbler - Quiet 5- Rotabom- Blue Bomb Ball - Naughty 6- Winxor- Yellow Triangle UFO (Small) - Lonely 7- Crump- Orange X Zombie - Irritable 8- Cupid- Red Heart Bat- (Valentine's Special!) - Loving 9. Quglub- Red Sixstar Oyster - Nosey 10. Duotrope- Pink Flower Tree (Mutated) - Argumentative 11. Zoomatt- Turqoiuse Big Cap Roller - Dopey ZoshiX 18:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) By the way, have you considered having "chemistry" (ex. "Annual likes Danger but dislikes Gladus" ((Not Really)). Or even personality traits? ZoshiX 18:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My version: That my pack: #Gorgy-The Green Roundhead Gorgon-Friendly #Energy-The Blue Smiley Stickman(Neutral)-Energetic #Vampy-The White Vampire Zombie-Aggressive All of this pet need strengh.Note:You can use my gorgon species, you can make changes on it, is my version. The poisoner 18:56, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Request... I was wondering.. could you make me a sort of "co. pet shop owner"? This would help by allowing me to implement unimplemented pets while you are busy. ZoshiX 19:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Is not a wyvern Is a phoenix, not a wyvern.The poisoner 19:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! The great package i have a package with 15 pets in it Batty = A Grey Vampire Bat. Skulto = A Purple Skull Wheel. Grim = A Yellow Triangle Tree. Dancer = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Pilty = A Grey Puff Plane. Flyby = A Tan Flower UFO Happy = A Grey Vampire Walker. Dracula = A White Vampire Zombie. Golem = A Green Diamond Bat. Heato = A Red Cap Mushroom Darky = A Dark Star Wheel. Bomba = A Red Bomb Roller. Spiner = A Purple Roundhead Copter. Torpedo = A Green Diamond Squid. Broozer = A Red Diamond Fish. --- Unsigned, uncredited, undone. LD 21:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Adopt Herby I want to adopt herby. --- Unsigned. Undone. LD 21:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to get enough of those pets... ...so I would like to Adopt Stormie and Rotabom from the Zed-GearPack (with some inspiration from eddsworld), if I may.. HankGuideDude 21:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. what is the movement of ball? Bouncing? Rolling? Balls are stationary, unless they are attacked. Depending on the power and mpmentum of the attack, the ball will bouce away a certain distance. I created the species. ZoshiX 21:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good name Vampine-Vampire.He is a boy. Gorgus-Gorgon.Is Gorgon, not Gorgus.The poisoner 22:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OK! I want Atlas!!!For get cutter!The poisoner 22:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I also change Vampine to Vampul and Gorgine to Gorgul.The poisoner 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I give you credit i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything i give you credit for everything in the future use and the early use So please accept my offer. And give me heby Signed by ----------------- SR123 07:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : No offense, SR123, but giving LD credit to everything just isn't trick. Just credit me for the head creation and LD for creating the actual pet.. HankGuideDude 14:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Request Can you change "Peace"s name to "Nature"? Since I took notice of the comment you and Poisonshot discussed about.. HankGuideDude 14:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Blasty I would like to adopt Blasty. ZoshiX 22:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Package! *Brown Mask Bird-Bask *Brown Mask Tumbler-Zodiac *Brown Mask Whell-Rask *Tan Mask Whell-Task *Blue Diamond Cactus-Siamond *Grey Whell-Ony *Red Box Bat-Firy *Red Diamond Float Spider-Oursin(Urchin in French) *Orange Roundhead Fish-Lightery *Green Skull Eel-Weedy The poisoner 00:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you want adopt one pet created by me?Here link:Store.The poisoner 00:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I can have Clyde.Just it, not a other.The poisoner 01:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I like you ideas!The poisoner 01:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) North Byser Ummm... so Byser is going to be sent to Greenland? 02:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Jangala I can adopt it?Also... SUPER PACK! Green Skull Tree-Bois(Wood in french) Red Box Stickman-Indian Red Big Star Zombie and Yellow Star Zombie-Spawn and Invocation(Spawn in french) Pink Gel Tree-Neony Red Boss Roundhead Eel-Eclat(Burst in frech) Turqoise Smiley Fish-Ocea The poisoner 12:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) More adopting.... Quglub and Duotrope from the Z-box err- pack... HankGuideDude 13:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and before I forget, here are some pets I made: From left to right: Boomer, Struder, Orlando, Nimbser, Jacob , Rose and Mimi. The Credits: *Wheel, Star, Zombie, Vampire and Fairy belong to Ha55ii *Bomb, Twister, Cloud, Copter? and Hex (right name?) belong to ZoshiX *Leaf suggested by LD, artwork by HGD. *UFO and Mermaid belong to HGD. *Oyster by Poisonshot? There might be a mistake, if so, fix it. HankGuideDude 14:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Could've done a ghostbusters on the last one. Just saying... HankGuideDude 15:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Lets try that again i have a package with 15 pets in it http://images.wikia.com/danball/images/4/4f/All.png Batty = A Grey Vampire Bat. Skulto = A Purple Skull Wheel. Grim = A Yellow Triangle Tree. Dancer = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Pilty = A Grey Puff Plane. Flyby = A Tan Flower UFO Happy = A Grey Vampire Walker. Dracula = A White Vampire Zombie. Golem = A Green Diamond Bat. Heato = A Red Cap Mushroom Darky = A Dark Star Wheel. Bomba = A Red Bomb Roller. Spiner = A Purple Roundhead Copter. Torpedo = A Green Diamond Squid. Broozer = A Red Diamond Fish. Credits Ha55i = All the stick ranger head and species. Zoshi = Original Copter, Triangle, Bomb, Ball ,Flower. Ludicrine = Roller. WHOA!!! I've noticed that your pet addition has been very... backed up. There are at least 25-30 pet suggestions that you have not implemented. (Or maybe you don't want to) I will implement these if you want, just tell me which ones not to implement, if any. ZX 18:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Dont you think pet breeding could be compatible with just species, not both head and species? This would allow for more combinations. For example, a smiley wheel and roundhead wheel can breed. ZX (Talk) 21:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok for names.The poisoner 21:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bascor and Ruby I want to adopt Bascor and Ruby. Samuel17 21:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Pat History What the real history: Is not you that created first a pat shop in game that wish.It me the first was create good monster idea.Also:Helium is one of my shop pet.The poisoner 21:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) New pet Is Eartly, is a femalle.:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I use heart head to SR123 and ball specie to ZoshiX. I made 2 adults: Bastle and Gastle. Bastle is a femalle and Gastle is a male. I make also Nastle, a boy and Wastle, a little girl!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Is a little family!!!!! I made also a Big familly Fooyn, the grandfather A child, Gooyn Hooyn, the father The mother, Looyn Mooyn, the grandmother Pooyn, a determinated boy! The aunt, Rooyn I have not orinally ideas for the names...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Look, man. Either keep true to breedery records (egg and hatch dates) or edit them yourself. This isn't working... ZX (Talk) 02:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The mega package I have got 25 more pets for you Male = Blue dot Female = Pink dot Batty = A Grey Vampire Bat. Skulto = A Purple Skull Wheel. Grim = A Yellow Triangle Tree. Dancer = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Pilty = A Grey Puff Plane. Flyby = A Tan Flower UFO Happy = A Grey Vampire Walker. Dracula = A White Vampire Zombie. Golem = A Green Diamond Bat. Heato = A Red Cap Mushroom Dirto = A Brown Cap Mushroom. Darky = A Dark Star Wheel. Bomba = A Red Bomb Roller. Spiner = A Purple Roundhead Copter. Torpedo = A Green Diamond Squid. Broozer = A Red Diamond Fish. Merrie = A Pink Heart Diver. Derrie = A Green Hat Diver. Mario = A Red Copy Stickman. Luigi = A Green Copy Stickman. Veggie = An Orange Carrot Copter. Citty = An Orange X Tiger. Lighty = A Pink Mask (Glowing) Walker. Ninjo = A Green Shuriken Stickman. Dory = A Blue Skull Stickman. Klory = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Sunny = A White Flower Tree. Pinky = A Pink Flower Tree. Batman = A Blue Mask Flyman. Geel = A Green Roundhead Eel. The Family ( Of 10 Vampire Bats ) Bluey.PNG Greenie.PNG Indigora.PNG Leafy.PNG Magento.PNG Orangy.PNG Pinko.PNG Redy.PNG Turquiser.PNG Yellose.PNG Bluey = Blue. Greenie = Green. Indigora = Indigo. Leafy = Seagreen. Magento = Magenta. Orangy = Orange. Pinko = Pink. Redy = Red. Turquiser = Turquise/Aquamarine. Yellose = Yellow The pallete swapping reminds me of Mortal Kombat.. 12:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Credits HGD = UFO. ZoshiX = Triangle,Original copter,Puff,Flower,Bomb. Ludicrine = Roller. Ha55i = All the SR heads and species Please accept my offer Signed by SR123 07:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) New pet (yeah again) Here is a new pet, Arbre (witch means tree in french) He is a french roundhead tree <'_'> Shadowman 12:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Late Reply? I see that Duotrope and Quglub are marked down as "adopted"... do you permit me to take them? HankGuideDude 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Adoption by me I would like to adopt Kevin and Zed via the Zoshi pack. Thanks<'_'> Shadowman 23:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Zoomatt Can i adopt Zoomatt. Samuel17 16:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Coraggio I am going to donate a pet! His name is Coraggio (which means courage in Italian), and he is a Purple Diamond Wheel. Dark Priest of the SR Akatsuki 01:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Dirk I'd like to adopt Dirk if it is possible! Thank you! Dark Priest of the SR Akatsuki 01:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) New Pet in Pet Shop Ben - Brown Star Bat Joe - Yelow Big Vampire Vine Eve - Pink Pentagon Zombie Lily - Red Roundhead Ufo Pet Idea Is the age!Each pet have a age!Note:I create them for my pets.The poisoner 13:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I want also Bloomeire.The poisoner 13:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Speedy Here's Speedy, the Blue X UFO. I'll donate him to the shop. Please make sure he gets a good home! Dark Priest of the SR Akatsuki 03:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) another new pet Here is Tikitree, a yellow mask mutated tree. <'_'> Shadowman 12:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please add an archive to your talk page? It's getting too long. P.S. I think I'll to adopt Omega and Chongor(through the ZoshiPack). Caagr98 19:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Hmm, I'll take Kevin instead of Chongor if that's okay. Caagr98 19:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And I created some new pets for you! They have no names yet, but it is a Green Smiley Walker(OS) when he said "Hi" to a Boxer and the Submarine 4 boss. He learned from Green Smiley Walker(OS)'s mistake and said "Goodbye" instead. Caagr98 07:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why rename Arbre to Patriot?With all homophone, they nothing have a thing represent patriot???He Represent French and is a tree, make they Arbre(Tree in french!)! :P.S. You really should think about making an archive. Over a hundred messages is quite a lot, making this talk page rather difficult to navigate. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 01:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Permission Can i create my own pet shop. All credits will go to you for that idea, and i wont steal your things. Because Poisonshot did make one too, i wanted to create my own too! (lots of too on that sentence).﻿ Oops :s, i forgot signed (rhha thats all your fault computer, i remember i presses that Signature button! dont do thAT AGAIN!). "erm", hope this will not happen again! Sorry. Samuel17 16:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Excuse I excuse me for all, sorry.The poisoner 22:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I excuse me for all, I verry too sorry.The poisoner 22:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I ultra sad.The poisoner 22:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sadness for you. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy New pet Is waty, is a femmale Sorry, I do not managed to send the image, it does not work, I even tried three times, I'll try again later ...:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request. Why, hello. Been a while, no? i'd like to adopt Omega, if that's okay with you. *looks silently through single-monocle over single eye (D:)*. Probably gonna use her as a servant for an upgraded Submarine Shrine boss I'm going to make sometime next decade (Laziness Yay). Get back to me on that soon. Ta ta OD DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy As Vice President I realize Ludicrine's absence of response and grant you Limited Pet Ownership until Ludircrine approves. The pet cannot be adopted by anyone else, so its kind of a reservation. ZX (Talk) 02:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I asked for Omega in post 117! 06:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oops, forgot to log in...Caagr98 14:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you create a personal template. Samuel17 16:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) (almost forgot to sign that)!﻿ ﻿ The *GIGA* offer I have 20 ( Total 50 ) more pets. You will have to accept theese now. Male = Blue dot Female = Pink dot Gallery Oh my. Mario and Luigi. I was thinking of similar stuff like Goom(pun on Goomba) and Koop(pun on Koopa). 20:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The *GIGA* offer I have 20 ( Total 50 ) more pets. You will have to accept theese now. Male = Blue dot Female = Pink dot Note: Hearty + Any SR123 creation = Breed Batty = A Grey Vampire Bat. Skulto = A Purple Skull Wheel. Grim = A Yellow Triangle Tree. Dancer = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Pilty = A Grey Puff Plane. Flyby = A Tan Flower UFO Happy = A Grey Vampire Walker. Dracula = A White Vampire Zombie. Golem = A Green Diamond Bat. Heato = A Red Cap Mushroom Dirto = A Brown Cap Mushroom. Darky = A Dark Star Wheel. Bomba = A Red Bomb Roller. Spiner = A Purple Roundhead Copter. Torpedo = A Green Diamond Squid. Broozer = A Red Diamond Fish. Merrie = A Pink Heart Diver. Derrie = A Green Hat Diver. Mario = A Red Copy Stickman. Luigi = A Green Copy Stickman. Veggie = An Orange Carrot Copter. Citty = An Orange X Tiger. Lighty = A Pink Mask (Glowing) Walker. Ninjo = A Green Shuriken Stickman. Minjo = A Pink Shuriken Stickman. Dory = A Blue Skull Stickman. Klory = A Pink Fairy Stickman. Sunny = A White Flower Tree. Pinky = A Pink Flower Tree. Batman = A Blue Mask Flyman. Geel = A Green Roundhead Eel. Ulti-eel = A Rainbow Roundhead Eel. Stary = A Big Tan Star Fish. Boxy = A Grey Box Bat. Creeps = A Pink Mask Zombie. Greengel = A Green Gel Spider. Hearty = A Pink Heart Bat. Melly = A Orange Cap Alien. Teevee = A Red Screen Bat. Teree = A Big Orange Vampire Tree. Treefum = A Red Smiley Tree. Watery = A Blue Vampire Dragon. Poisony = A Green Vampire Dragon. Jewely = A Blue Gem Bat. Gemly = A Red Gem Bat. Eggy = A Yellow Egg Bat. Lolly = A Pink Lollypop Stick. Pointy = A Blue Pointer Plane. Bluey = A Blue Vampire Bat. Pinko = A Pink Vampire Bat. Credits HGD = UFO. ZoshiX = Triangle,Original copter,Puff,Flower,Bomb. Ludicrine = Roller. Ha55i = All the SR heads and species Please accept my offer Signed by SR123 07:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) heum... You said "This is my ice cream cone by Happyman. MY ICE CREAM! MIIIIIIIIIIINE!" "MIIIIIIIIIIINE" Is a error, there are several, so you can not really say what is yours, there are several copies of all articles except the Super party hat, or there are two ... (one to me and to my logo) New Pets! Pinquor- The Pink Triangle UFO. Goes with WInxor. Gelzbie- The Pink Gel Tree. Bleubre- The Blue X Mushroom. Uffpa- The Blue Puff Bouncer Tarzeef- The Green Leaf Bat Marvin- The Green Cross Stickman Manentle- The Olive Roundhead Dragon Armarillo- The Yellow Hex Oyster Tosku- The Orange Skull Twister. Actuside- The Red Onigiri Cactus. Querziox- The Multicolored Big Roundhead StickbaticopterUFO. ZX (Talk) 03:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you should lay off the pets, I think LD is a bit overwhelmed. 04:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Giant Big Pic of Spamminess I just shrunk him. This is his new size. AND FOR THE HEAVENS SAKE, IF HE DOES NOT USE THIS, I'MMA REPORT HIM TO THE ADMINS FOR SPAMMING A GIANT PIC. GAWD. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 11:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Poisonshot did not use it, but he used an entirely different icon. 21:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) No, is not entirely different, is also a snake.Is Ironsnake. 00:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr!!!! I am so ANGRY on you. First I am unbanned. Second I gave everyone credits. Third I gave you 50 pets. But then you were not accepting it. WHY? WHY? Signed by - SR123 03:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude-Chill. These things take time. Wouldn't it take a lot of time for YOU to implement over 50 pets? Sheesh... ZX (Talk) 21:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) <3 I will adopt Cupid and Aeroomia, if it's still compatible... HankGuideDude 23:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem I arealdly created a based mario series(Ideas for Stick Ranger Stage). Re: SR game Do you mean your experimental game? Samuel17 20:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC)